godzillafan1s_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
FNaF Matt Pat Theory Reddit
PHEW! OK, so after all that confusing explanation, this is MatPat's proposed timeline: #Fredbear's Family Diner Opens #Phone Guy kills first child, possesses the Puppet #Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 1st location opens- new animatronics Golden Freddy, Golden Bonnie, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are introduced. #Phone Guy develops killing pattern-using Golden Bonnie suit to lure children to backroom to their death. Kills 5 more victims. #Two employees die due to springlock malfunctions in Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie suits, creating the ghostly Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. #Phone guy pre-records phone calls explaining how to use the springlock suits, both employee deaths incidents, and the missing children incident (FNAF 3 phonecalls). #The Puppet, in an attempt to give the children new life, stuff the children's bodies into Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy suits (FNAF 2 cutscenes from perspective of Freddy animatronic; FNAF 2 GIVE LIFE minigame) #1st Freddy Fazbear's shuts down due to various incidents & foul odors coming off animatronics--saferoom that stores the Springtrap animatronics is permanently sealed off. #Grand-reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at a brand new location. #Phone guy kills 5 more victims using a Golden suit, prompting the Puppet to take action and attempt to have the Freddy animatronic to try and kill him (SAVE THEM minigame, FNAF2) #Phone guy recordings of FNAF 2 (up until Night 6 call) are pre-recorded during the summertime. #An investigation during the summertime occurs looking into the 5 missing children, DOES NOT SHUT DOWN new restaurant. #FNAF 2 begins--New Employee Jeremy Fitzgerald takes over night shift in November. #Phone guy MAKES PHONE CALL to Jeremy Fitzgerald (not pre-recorded!) on Night 6, explaining someone moved golden suit, that all animatronics are malfunctioning, and that there's a party they have to throw tomorrow. #After Night 6, Jeremy is moved to dayshift; new employee Fritz Smith takes over nightshift. #During the party, Mangle bites Jeremy Fitzgerald's frontal lobe (Bite of 87); Fritz Smith is fired, for the company believes he's the one who tampered with the animatronics (including Mangle). #The Bite of 87 causes the second location to shut down. The older animatronics, which are now deemed safer than the tampered-with newer animatronics, are sent to another location in the hopes of the restaurant one day returning. #Restaurant RE-OPENS AT 1ST FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA location. #Phone guy, who now works nightshifts, pre-records all messages for new employees. #Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy, having died at this previous restaurant, lead the now-possessed Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to boarded-up saferoom, in an attempt to have Phone Guy dismantle them, releasing their spirits (FNAF 3 in-between night cutscenes). #Phone Guy records Night 4 phone recording while running from released spirits of the children. Hides in the Golden Bonnie suit, fails to recognize the wetness of the rained-out room, and dies in the suit as the springlocks malfunction. His spirit possesses it, but no one finds Phone Guy for years due to the room being boarded up. ((FNAF 3 in-between night cutscenes). #Because the Phone Guy technically is still around, the children STILL possess each animatronic in hopes to permanently finish the job. (FNAF 3 BAD ENDING) #FNAF 1 begins--Mike Schmidt is hired to the nightshift and listens to Phone Guy's pre-recorded messages for instructions. Is caught in the cross-fire of possessed animatronics. #Mike Schmidt is fired once it gets noticed that the animatronics are once again malfunctioning (he's blamed for it). Freddy Fazbear's once again shuts down. #FNAF 3 BEGINS- Fazbear's Fright opens #Phone dude finds Phone Guy's prerecorded messages for springlock suits AND Phoneguy in Golden Bonnie suit (SPRINGTRAP) #The puppet returns to the exhibit to finally finish the job. #The animatronics spirits are finally at peace and leave the suits once A. All hidden minigames are completed and B. Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground (due to the Puppet), presumably destroying the Springtrap suit and Phone Guy with it (FNAF3 GOOD ENDING). ---- By FlyinElk212